Whose Jersey?
by Angel Went Crazy
Summary: The Weasleys see Hermione in an old quidditch jersey that belongs to one of the Weasleys. No one knows which one. Harry Potter does not belong to me neither do the characters. Plots all mine. Five reviews to update.
1. Who's Jersey

**Chapter One-Who's Jersey**

The Weasleys were confused. Hermione had come down to breakfast wearing a Gryffindor quidditch Jersey. Hermione's hair covered the name on the back and the number was too faded to see. When breakfast was over she put her hair up and everyone could see the name Weasley in faded gold. They wanted to know which Weasley's jersey she had. It was made more confusing by the fact that all of Arthur and Molly's children were Gryffindors and played Quidditch minus Percy.

Hermione knew of course and the jersey's owner knew. No one said anything about who's it was. They were determined to uncover the owner soon.

* * *

Please vote for who's jersey you want it to be.

Bill

Charlie

Fred

George

Ron (I don't normally like this pairing)

Ginny

Five reviews to update


	2. Asking Hermione

**Chapter Two-Asking Hermione**

When Hermione came downstairs she was no longer wearing the quidditch jersey. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a blue v neck t-shirt and black high heeled boots.

Hermione noticed all of them staring at her and sat down on a red loveseat in the parlor.

"Well are you just gonna stare at me or are you going to ask the question you're all dying to know?" Hermione asks sounding annoyed.

"Are you seeing anyone, Dear?" Molly asked sweetly.

"I am. Why?" Hermione answered uncertainly.

"You were wearing an old Weasley quidditch jersey and we were wondering who's it was?" Arthur asked calmly.

"No one has come forward as the owner?" Hermione asked confused by the Weasley children's actions.

"No. Would you mind telling us who the owner is?" Arthur asked softly.

"The owner of the jersey is..."

* * *

Vote for who's jersey it should be:

Bill

Charlie 5

Fred

George

Ron (I don't normally like this pairing)

Ginny 6

Last time to vote. One more chapter to go. The reveal all is coming.


	3. Owner Revealed

**Chapter Three-Owner Revealed**

"The owner of the jersey is Charlie" Hermione answered shocking everyone except the jersey's owner.

"How'd this happen?" Molly asked shocked.

"It was unexpected neither of us meant to form a relationship or hurt anyone. Charlie and I started spending a lot of time together and things progressed and we started having romantic feelings toward each other and at first we didn't acknowledge them. We realized that was hurting was hurting was more then being together could have hurt anyone more," Hermione explained.

"We wanted to make sure our relationship was real and not just based on attraction. We have been in a relationship for about four months and I asked Mia to move in with me and she said yes. We were going to tell you on Friday at dinner with everyone present," Charlie continued.

"I'm going to be a healer on the reserve and we will be leaving in a week and we hope you can be happy for us. We really love each other," Hermione said.

Arthur looked pleased with the pairing, Bill looked happy for them, Fred and George looked smug, Ginny looked hurt, Harry looked happy that his sister in everything but blood was happy, Molly looked ready to cry, Percy looked indifferent, and Ron looked ready to explode.

* * *

Thank You all for voting. I have never had this many reviews.

Bill 1

Charlie 10 the winner

Fred 2

George 1

Ron (I don't normally like this pairing)

Ginny 8

as you can see Charlie won. This voting closed


	4. Escape (Flashback)

Flashback

Hermione sat watching the sunset at the lake near the Burrow. Blues, Oranges, pinks and purples danced in the sky.

Charlie had walked to the lake to escape his mother nagging him about finding a girl to settle down and have kids with. He wasn't ready for that and the woman his mom kept trying to set him up with were either boring, idiots, slutty or tightly wound. He was tired of it.

Charlie noticed Hermione sitting near the lake shivering. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her.

"Trying to get away from your mother, Charlie?" Hermione asked softly leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. She's on me to settle down. All the girls she wants me to meet are horrible. I wanna choose my life, not have someone control," Charlie replied bitterly.

"I know what you mean. She's still set on me marrying Ron. We are nothing alike. Ginny thinks we belong together too. She thinks all the fighting we do is foreplay and unresolved sexual tension. It's driving me insane."

"Even I can tell you don't belong with him and I'm hardly ever around. You aren't compatible together. Ron's an idiot, obsessed with quidditch, has no manners and eats three times as much as everyone else. He wants a wife who stays at home and pops out babies. You want a career and you wouldn't be able to have that with Ron. My mom's gone insane."  
"We should be getting inside before they realise were not there," Hermione suggested.

"Not yet. I like sitting here with you. It's peaceful," Charlie admitted pulling Hermione closer to him.

"How are the dragons?"

"They're good. We need a healer for the dragons and other animals. The last one quit."

"I always wanted to be a healer. After the war I don't want to be around injured or sick people. I was thinking about becoming an animal healer."

"You'd be a good healer. No one can deny that. It would take around three years to finish healer training. The reserve could use someone like you. I would like it if you came to the reserve."

The sun had completely set by now and it was pitch black out. Charlie stood and offered Hermione his hand. Grabbing Charlie's hand for leverage Hermione stood up. They started walking back to the lights coming from the Burrow.

"Wait Hermione! I enjoyed talking with you. Would you like to have coffee with me tomorrow?" Charlie asked nervously.

"I'd love to Charlie,"Hermione answered. They started walking again, hands brushing ever so often.


End file.
